


OHH General

by Jewfroben



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tophroh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewfroben/pseuds/Jewfroben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting General Iroh when Toph beifong ran off and had tea with him she secretly wanted a price of that. One thing led to another.…</p>
            </blockquote>





	OHH General

The war was over and Republic city had yet to be established. But team Avatar headed to the fire nation to visit new Firelord Zuko at work. Zuko had prepared a wonderful feast for his friends and of course his uncle would be joining them. When they arrived at the palace Zuko tool them to their rooms because he knew they must all be tired from a long journey. General Iroh offered to escort Toph to her quarters because he had grown a fondness of her. And he new the blind girl might need help. Zuko made sure that everyone knew diner was in an hour. Toph was brought to her room and lay on her bed but told Iroh not to leave she wanted to talk. Iroh gave one if his sweet laughs and asked if Toph wanted tea . So Toph told him I don't want tea I want you. This time Iroh didn't laugh he stood there and before Toph new it there was a man on top of her. Iroh ripped off her clothes as she earth bended cuffs that secured her to her bed as he drank her tea (sexed her) ;). As Toph shouted OHH GENERAL OHH IROH . They did not notice that Zuko and the rest if the gang had entered the room to get them for dinner......

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge it's an art


End file.
